


The Things We Do

by Jac_Danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jac_Danvers/pseuds/Jac_Danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a desperate owl from Luna, Harry discovers the lengths he'll go to to keep his girlfriend happy- complete with ice cream, paper airplanes... and corporate espionage? AU for the epilogue. Hopefully fun and a bit fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the HP universe is not mine! This story was originally a submisson for two challenges at HPFC forum on FF.net. First, it was submitted for the Romance Competition by Luck O' The Irish Seamione, which I was given Harry/Luna as a pairing. The second was the Romantic Prompt challenge by AngelicKat455, which I was given the prompts tulip, unable to stop, and terrace. Also, this story is DH compliant, but AU to the epilogue, and contains an established Harry/Luna relationship.

_"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

_  
_   


Only one woman in the Wizarding world would attend a business meeting in neon orange trainers and a flashy fluorescent quill in her hair.

From his seat on the terrace of the newly re-opened Fortescue’s, Harry easily spotted Luna the minute she entered the busy street, gracefully maneuvering through the bustling crowds of back-to-Hogwarts shoppers. With each languid step, she took in the sights and sounds of Diagon Ally, despie the grumbles and disapproving stares of those who wished to complete their errands and return home. Her face was plaintive, content, making him wonder what could have possibly alleviated the troubles she’d expressed to him this morning.

The start of his work day had been unpleasant, to say the least. After a particularly grating conversation with the ever-pompous Cormac McLaggen regarding his lack of “decent” missions, Harry had just taken a seat at his desk when a flippant little owl with honey feathers and a sweet tooth for chocolate frogs landed on his desk. He recognized the bird easily. Sven had been a gift to Luna from her father on her twentieth birthday. He hopped across the desk into Harry’s lap, a parchment tied to his leg with Luna’s signature orange ribbon and wax seal.

That Luna would send him an owl just minutes after they parted for the day didn’t surprise him- she often sent him messages about forgotten staff meetings and late deadlines that required her to stay late a work. What had surprised him was the urgent nature of the note. It was hastily scrawled, making her normally childish handwriting nigh on incomprehensible. He managed to decipher the key words with Hermione’s help--- _Quibler… spy… traitor..._

The words were enough to send him into a panic- knowing the sheer number of rogue death eaters and Voldemort loyalists that were still on the loose with a personal vendetta against him. That Luna might be in danger because of his work, his past- that she might be in danger because of her quest to publish a legitimately true story in her paper- was his greatest fear.

Urgently needing reassurance that Luna was safe, Harry had just about threw himself in the fire in Hermione's office with a handful of floo powder before his friend not-so-gently grabbed him by the collar, reminding him in a firm but exasperated voice that the fire places in the ministry were not connected to the floo network.

"Honestly, Harry. If Luna was in danger, do you think she'd take the time to owl you?" Hermione huffed, returning to the thick tome on her desk. She skimmed the volume, one finger dragging across the page as she picked up where she'd been interrupted. "Just owl her back."

She was right, of course. But what kind of boyfriend would he be if he _hadn't_ worried?

So he owled her back, asking her what was wrong, and received a reply requesting his presence at Foretescue's for lunch so they could "talk business." And despite his confusion at the entire situation, Harry agreed.

OOO

 

"Hey love," Harry said as Luna approached their table, standing to kiss her on the cheek. He ducked his head slightly to avoid being hit by her swinging earrings- bright pink tulips with dangling wooden shoes she'd purchased in Holland while on the hunt for maladyplinks ("Oh Harry, don't you know? They protect the tulip bulbs from bardkins. They're highly respected by the Dutch!" He hadn't been brave enough to ask what a bardkin was.).

She emitted a frustrated sigh as she took her seat, taking a huge scoop of the cherry and papaya flavored ice cream he purchased her before staring at him seriously. "I need your help."

Seeing the worry in her eyes, he reached across the table, taking her left hand in his, worry flooding him again. "What happened? Is it something you published? Something from one of your sources? Did somebody threaten you?"

"Even worse!" Her eyes filled with tears, though she never let them fall. Years of teasing from her classmates had given Luna a certain degree of control over her emotions. It was clear though that, whatever the situation was, it was affecting her deeply. "Didn't you read my letter?"

"Ermh…" he stuttered. "I tried… it was rather... difficult."

"Oh Harry!" Luna bemoaned.

"I'm sorry! I really did try!" Harry cried defensively, louder than he intended. This, of course, drew the attention of passers-by to the Boy (now Man) Who Lived. A crowd started to grow around their table, anxious to catch a glimpse, and one little boy gathered enough courage to approach them with a rumpled, chocolate-stained napkin to ask for an autograph. He signed it discreetly, before dropping a few galleons onto the table and leading Luna away from the terrace.

"Tell me what happened, love," he said calmly, trying to keep his wits about him. How was it that rounding up death eaters barely registered, but an upset Luna threw all his emotions completely off balance? Who could have shaken her that badly? Honestly, she was his rock- her perspective and calm brought him comfort during the worst nightmares he experienced after the war. To see her like this was disturbing, to say the least.

"D'you... d'you remember the investigation I've been doing? On the nargle infiltration of Balmoral Castle?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. It was all Luna could talk about recently. Apparently, according to Luna's sources, one of Prince Harry's more- _unsavory companions_ -had brought the infestation to the castle during an early summer visit. The Queen herself had been none too happy about it, as she was fond of neither nargles nor the poor girl who carried them. The unasked question being how on earth Queen Elizabeth knew what a nargle was, as not a bit of magical blood flowed through the royal veins.

"I think…" She took a moment to collect herself. "I think the Daily Prophet has sent a spy to steal the story from me!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "You what?"

This one was far-fetched, even for Luna. There was no way a story this bizarre had drawn the interest of the major newspaper of the wizarding world. He had all faith in Luna's ability as a reporter and editor, trusted her instincts with minimal skepticism at the existence of the creatures her stories focused on, but he knew for a fact that the Daily Prophet would never in a million years be trying to steal a story on nargles attacking the royal family.

"I know it sounds insane," Luna said quickly, and Harry felt just the tinsiest bit guilty at the surge of relief that she too recognized how bloody crazy it sounded. "But ever since I hired Zacharias Smith, I've just had this horrible feeling he isn't as devoted to the Quibbler as he claims to be. He's always taking the mickey out on the columnists and mocking their articles. And every afternoon I catch him sneaking out to the alley behind the building to send owls…"

Harry sighed, rubbing his scar unconsciously. Of course it would be Zacharias. He'd been shocked when she hired him, but not that the git had run crying to Luna for a job. Sixteen rejected applications from the Division of Aurors had driven the former Hufflepuff to take desperate measures. Of course he didn't take his job at the Quibbler seriously- he was using Luna to try and get a good word in with Harry. And the owls? Applications, letters demanding to know why he'd been rejected once again, letters of reference from old family friends vouching for his dependability, his bravery. Never mind that it was common knowledge that he ran from the Battle of Hogwarts.

If nothing, Zacharias was persistent.

"Luna, I really don't think—"

"And did you know," Luna continued, ignoring him. "That Zacharias is distantly related to Rita Skeeter? Fifth cousins, twice removed. I traced it myself. He's practically got an in at the Daily Prophet! I've tried contacting the editors, demanded they stop trying to steal my scoop, but they don't respond to me. Zacharias is doing enough work that I have no legitimate excuse to fire him. I'm just unable to stop this myself!" She sighed loudly, clearly relieved to have her frustrations off her chest and out into the open.

Harry wanted to argue it. Wanted to convince her that she was over thinking things far too much, that she was behaving irrationally. But he knew Luna, and when she had an idea in her head, she stuck with it. And if it was bothering her, it bothered him too. Wasn't that what love was all about, anyway? Putting his hands on her shoulders, he stopped her from walking. "What can I do to help you?"

A grin broke wide across Luna's face. "You mean you'll help?"

"Of course!" Harry replied, just glad to see the smile back on Luna's face.

"I know it's asking a lot, but… do you think I could get an auror to investigate this? Really, it's corporate espionage. I asked Hermione, she told me it's quite a problem in the muggle world. All sorts of punishments for those involved, so I think it would at least be a matter for the highest authority."

And though he wanted to roll his eyes, tell her it would be a waste of department funds, an idea sparked in the back of his mind. Really, they didn't have that many ongoing cases. There were ways to make Luna happy and bring her the reassurance she needed.

Leaning down, he kissed her soundly. "Absolutely love. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back to the office."

OOO

"There you are!" Cormac said from his desk, feet kicked back onto his desk. Harry ducked as a charmed paper airplane came zooming towards his head. "You really need to do something about this. We all know I'm ready to take on a bigger mission. I'm better than all these petty thieves. I was meant for more than the likes of Mundungus Fletcher."

"You're absolutely right," Harry said, watching as Cormac dropped his wand and the paper airplane zoomed into a wall, crumpling before falling to the ground.

"You mean you've got a mission for me?" In his excitement, Cormac reminded Harry of a puppy being offered a bone- hyperactive, tongue practically hanging out of his mouth.

Harry nodded yes. "How do you feel about going undercover to out a spy?"

"That sounds bloody brilliant!"

With a knowing smirk, Harry headed to his office to owl Luna feeling satisfied that both of their problems had been solved.


End file.
